darkfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
Monk The Monk is a prestige class in Dark Frontier. It focuses on unarmed combat using hand-to-hand strikes and a variety of special attacks usable with inputs from the keyboard. The monk's primary strength comes from versatility in its abilities, as well as being able to do additional damage without a weapon. To begin taking levels in the Monk class, the player must have achieved level 10 in the Fighter class first. Features The monk's features start off fairly small, but complexity is introduced at higher levels. The Monk uses a special regenerating resource, "Ki" for its special abilities. * Vitality - Monks gain 1 heart per level, and have an additional 10 extra hearts. * 1st Level - Unarmed Damage increase I (Adds 1d3 damage) * 1st Level - Ki Pool (50 + 15 per level) * 1st Level - Thrust Punch, Spin Kick * 1st Level - Ki Refresh I (1 point per 30 ticks|1.5 seconds) * 2nd Level - Fleetfooted I (Base move speed increased 3%) * 3rd Level - Rising Phoenix, Brick Breaker * 4th Level - Unarmed Damage increase II (Adds 1d6 damage) * 4th Level - Ki Refresh II (1 point per 25 ticks|1.25 seconds) * 5th Level - Discipline, Zen Trance * 6th Level - Fleetfooted II (Base move speed increased 6%) * 7th Level - Unarmed Damage increase III (Adds 2d4 damage) * 7th Level - Ground Runner * 7th Level - Ki Refresh III (1 point per 20 ticks|1 seconds) * 8th Level - Fleetfooted III (Base move speed increased 10%) * 9th Level - Touch of Emptiness * 10th Level - Unarmed Damage Increase IV (Adds 2d6 damage) * 10th Level - Perfect Clarity * 10th Level - Ki Refresh IV (1 point per 15 ticks|0.75 seconds) Ki Powers The monk has several special abilities and attacks that draw from their Ki reserves. Ki naturally replenishes itself over time, allowing the monk to continue to use its powers. Different powers cost more Ki to perform, and are learned at different levels. Unless otherwise stated, the powers require the monk to have their primary hand open (nothing can be held in the active slot.) * Thrust Punch (20 Points) - While sprinting, a punch will inflict 2d4 more points of damage as well as substantial knockback. The monk becomes slowed to a halt for a split second, which can also shrug off existing movement impairing effects. * Spin Kick (35 Points) - Right clicking a creature or the ground while NOT sneaking performs a spinning kick, inflicting 1d4 points of damage in an area around the monk and knocking enemies away. * Rising Phoenix (30 Points) - Attacking about 30 degrees or higher upwards while holding the sneak key launches the player in the direction they are facing while igniting creatures around their location. This move grants a few seconds of protection from the next single fall damage taken, but does not guarantee 100% safety from falling from far heights. This move can be performed in the air and chained to itself to reach great heights. * Zen Trance (6 points per second) - Standing still for five seconds while holding the sneak key causes the player to enter a meditative state. Each second thereafter consumes six points of Ki to recover half a heart. Moving or taking damage ends this state. * Brick Breaker (1 Point per Block) - Striking stone, bricks, or wood with bare hands instantly breaks it. * Discipline (0 Points) - Taking damage recovers a small amount of Ki (Around 3%). Dealing damage with fists boosts Ki recovery rate for a few moments, indicated by a brightness on the Ki bar. Multiple strikes charges the brightness, and a higher charge value boosts recovery speed even further, but consumes more of this charge. * Ground Runner (1 Point per Blast, 10 Points required to use) - Right-Clicking a floor while sneaking (Where a floor is any block that is below your feet) begins a Ground Runner blast that runs along the floor, ceasing at air, water or lava. The blast does damage, but can also powerfully displace entities. It does not destroy blocks. The distance of the blast depends on how much Ki you have left, depleting Ki as it runs along. * Touch of Emptiness (65 Points) - Punching while Sneaking will attempt to strike the foe with a Touch of Emptiness, applying Blindness and Slowness X to the target for 3 seconds. After the three seconds expire, the target is afflicted with Weakness III and Mining Fatigue III for 60 seconds. * Perfect Clarity (Upgrade) - When at full health, each tick of Zen Trancing recovers 1 point of Ki without costing any Ki.